Oasis
by FF7Zack
Summary: A young hitman lived a life like no other, thrown out and abondoned by his family he embarks on a new journey, aching to learn of the mistories in his past.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Gukokuro."

"Eh?"

"Go."

"Light can be only be seen through darkness. Darkness can only be seen through light." The door shut behind, the man by the window taking a sip of wine holding the wine glass at his side. He was standing at the large window in the room with a paper in his left hand. The window in the center of the room was sending in a dim gray light into the dark room, the man walked closer to the window, bringing the wine glass to his face.

Music was playing quietly through the radio, a man sitting in his car at the side of the interstate highway. It was early in the morning and he began taking a sip of coffee while flipping through documents in his hand. His short gray hair was lowering slowly into his eyes, his mouth hidden by the tall collars of his coat. He then put down the document sipping his coffee.

"Kokoro..."

The man turned off his radio letting out a deep yawn and started up his car. Driving onto the highway slowly.

"So you've come after all."

The man in the dark room closed the window shutters; he sat at his desk as the door opened in front of him. Two men with their faces hidden in shadows entered.

"It's over."

The men then began to search their coat pockets pulling something out. The man at the desk laughed as he stood up from his chair. The men with their faces hidden pulled out two handguns firing instantly killing the man at the desk. He fell slowly to the ground as the smoke from the firing of the gun filled the room, the two men left leaving the doors open. The man fell onto the ground with a smile on his face, as blood spread around him. He opened his mouth slightly.

"I guess...it is..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a sunny morning in the city of Tokyo, the striving city of Japan, but more or less every city had there down sections, the homeless, the poor and gangs all causing trouble in the city but not more so in the suburbs of Tokyo. A car pulled up to the side of a barren street, the sun shining down onto the roof of the car, a man stepped out. The man had short gray hair, even though in his twenty's it gave him an older appearence. He had a ciggarette in his mouth and a couple of bandages on his chain from shaving mishaps. A bird flew up over him, dropping a present on his car's roof. The man looked up into the sky shielding his eyes.

"Eh..Shit. Should of wore sun-glasses."

The man pulled out a lighter, lighting his cigarrette and looked up to the large appartment building in front of himself. Pulling out a paper with an adress, he put it right in front of his eyes then crumpled it up tossing it onto the street. He began walking towards the door pulling out a key, opening the door. The man began walking dropping the door as someone jumped forword and yelled from behind.

"Wait hold the door open!"

The man turned around looking at the person running up from outside, he grabbed the door as it was about to shut.

"Huh?"

The kid outside came in, trying to catch his breath then spoke.

"Thanks, I forgot my key. I haven't seen you around here before are you a newcomer?"

The door then shut as the kid who caught his breath spoke, he looked as if he was in his early teens, with a smile on his face.

"Uh...no problem."

Responded the man as he began to scratch his head, the cigarette still in his mouth, he began to walk towards the mailboxes but the kid interrupted him.

"The names Hiko, yours?"

The kid held out his hand. As the man began to walk, he noticed the hand and then turned around shaking it.

"My names Chichiro,"

Chichiro then again started beginning to walk to the mailboxes inside the building pulling the cigarette out of his mouth, Hiko began to catch up, one hand in his pocket.

"So you never told me, are you new here, if you are I could help you show you around."

Chichori turned his head, then turned it back towards the mailboxes, as Hiko pulled out a small blade from his pocket. Chichiro then spoke,

"Yeah, i'm fine on my own. Thanks anyway kid."

Hiko then looking nervous pulled the knife up to Chichori's back as he searched through the mailboxes.

"Heh, you just wont give. Guess im going to have to do this the hard way, gimme your money newcomer!"

Chichiro took out a deep sigh as he responded.

"Sorry kid i'm a bit short myself."

Chichiro stepped away pulling out papers from the mailbox, Hiko stood shocked almost as if Chichiro didnt notice the knife.

"What's wrong with you! Looks like you don't know how things go around here, Im not a kid! If you don't give me money new comer im going to...im going to..."

Hiko then began to run after him stabbing the knife forword. Chichiro stepped to the side as the kid fell to the ground after missing, he burst into tears.

"Why...why am I so weak. I can't do anything..."

Chichiro glanced back.

"Sorry kid, life's that way."

Chichiro entered the opening elevator doors in front of him ,the mail in his hand. He put on a smile looking at Hiko and waved as the elevator doors closed.

"Nice meeting you, Hiko."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Gokukoro, it's very urgent you get rid of all documents you have on record. It may be too late for this but I only hope for the best. I think it might be the end for me too, we never thought it would end this way did we...heh...but then again I guess we did. Hopefully the last survivors will pick it up after ourselves, our organization is at high stake but it may not be the end in all.

My Best Regards,

Professor Nemor"

The elevator began rising up, lights switching on and off making it hard for Chichiro to read, he then crumpled up the paper tossing it to the ground as a loud "ding" sound came out from the elevator. The doors opened, Chichiro began walking through the halls of the floor, dirty and cracked, celling were leaking and rat holes every other corner. Chichiro kept on walking until stopping at an apartment, he stood knocking on the door. No response, the door unlocked. Chichiro stepped in opening the door, an empty room and a man lieng on the floor, his hands around his throat and eyes closed.

_Poisoned...no...suicide?_

Chichiro stepped around the apartment, nothing was around...the rooms empty as if cleared before death purposely, but something was burning, he smelled the smoke. Chichiro stepped into the kitchen, ash near the stove he didn't notice, a paper was still slightly burning. Chichiro dropped the mail he had in his hand and ran towards the stove trying to put out the fire. The only piece of paper left was a corner, reading bProject 02: Session- 9/27/94:Oasis/b.

_Oasis...?_

Chichiro then heard the doors bust open behind him, police storming in,

_Shit!_

The police then rushed in armed, searching everywhere inspecting the body, nobody there, no evidence. Chichiro stood on top of the window ledge outside, his hair swaying as he tried to balance himself, he slowly climbed up , using all his strength as the wind swayed him back and forth. He reached up for the window above. He barely lifted his body busting open the window and hopped in, his fist bleeding.

"Damnit...the mail.."

Chichiro walked around the apartment, nobody home. He went into the bathroom washing his hand off while looking into the mirror.

_Project Oasis..._

Chichiro opened the medicine cabinet, pulling out bandages, wrapping it over his hand, he then closed it stepping back into the apartment as he heard the door open. A lady entering with a grocery bag, her eyes wide open as she spotted Chichiro.

"Good morning?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The lady then closed her eyes a bit, squinting at Chichiro and spoke quietly.

"Chichiro...?"

Chichiro, hearing his name put his hand down answering back.

"Who are you..?"

The lady then went red in the face, lifting her fist up and tensing it up.

"Why you..."

The lady dropped her groceries running up to Chichiro hitting him across the face.

"Heyyy...what gives"

Chichiro lifted himself up off the floor as he spoke taking his hand off his cheek revealing a big bump.

"Huh..oh yeah...now...I remember. Yana..."

Yana took a deep breath looking angry again.

"Oh I see you only remember your old girlfriend only through pain!"

Chichiro then braced himself putting his hands in front of himself looking innocent, then spoke without hesitating.

"Sorry, sorry I didn't mean to!"

The lady then looked away as Chichiro took a peek through his hands, he then took a sigh of releif putting his hands down.

"Eh?"

Yana looked back at Chichiro

"It's pointless...What the hell are you doing here anyway!"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"What! You show up in my apartment after 2 years, halfway across the world from your home and you think you could ask me...What the Hell are you doing here anyway!"

"Well...its not really like that."

"Hmmmm...its usless to talk with you.

Yana walked back to her groceries picking them off the floor and putting them on the kitchen table as Chichiro took a sigh of relief sitting down. Yana then began to speak.

"I assume your here about that..."

"Yeah..."

Yana turned around pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"You have any information on what happened downstairs?"

Yana then stopped pouring coffee and looked at Chichiro, she then responded quietly.

"So your still doing work for him, aren't you...Your a fool you know that, i'm not going to get you out of trouble like I did 2 years ago."

"He's dead."

"So why are you after them...that organization."

"There's things I need to find out."

Chichiro then began looking around the apartment, trying to get off the subject.

"So I see you've got yourself a nice apartment. This place brings back memories..."

"Hmph, like you would remember."

Yana then sat down chewing on a sandwitch at the kitchen table.

"Eh...It's not all how you think it is..."

Chichiro's stomache grumbling then interrupted him. He started to speak again.

"Sorry...heh...I'm starving."

Yana walked up to the fridge searching through. After sticking her head out of the fridge she tossed Chichiro a sandwitch

"You've really let yourself go haven't you in the past two years?"

Yana said as she stood near the table sipping her coffee.

"I've been meaning to ask you...about this apartment...although I probobly know the answer."

"Then don't ask."

Yana replied fiercely while they both finished there sandwitches. Chichiro then glanced at Yana.

The alarm clock buzzed, Yana woke up from her bed, smaking the clock off the table. She looked to the side of her bed, the window shutters wide open letting light in from the morning sun. Yana stood up, going through her closet throwing on a bedrobe, she closed the window shutters. She then walked up to her bed straightening the covers removing Chichiro's body print and walked outside the room. Chichiro was putting on his coat and placing on a cap, checking his pockets. He took out his handgun, practicing aiming it. Chichiro then glanced to his left noticing Yana and put his handgun back into his coat pocket. Yana then spoke quietly leaning up against the wall as Chichiro opened the door.

"Your going to see Kokoro aren't you.."

Chichiro did not glance back opening the apartment door. He stopped, looking back and spoke.

"Before I leave Yana...does the name Oasis ring a bell?"

Yana's eyes then widened, she looked down onto the floor of her apartment and spoke after pausing for a bit.

"...No...sorry."

Chichiro then looked towards the door again, stepping out and waved as he walked.

"Well, thanks anyway...Yana."

A small locket lied on the floor near Yana's feat, she picked it up as the door shut. Yana opened it revealing a young picture of herself and Chichiro. In the small picture she was little hugging a tall man looking in his 40's with glasses and Chichiro stood near the man crossing his arms with an angry look on his face. In the picture they appeared to be standing outside a tall building, looking the same as the appartment building they were in. Tears came down Yana's eyes as she closed the locket.

"Dad..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"He's left the building."

"Can you confirm it?"

"I have visual."

"Alright, move in."

"Understood."

The cell phone then shut, as the man peering through binoculars stood up. He turned around and walked forword, ambulence sirons going off in the distance.

The streets were not always quiet in Tokyo, rather loud in fact...cars zipping by every now and then, but more or less always moving. Chichiro zipped through the streets while blasting music even though not listening to it. He then pulled over at a certain street, getting out without even parking correctly. The sky was gray as usual, typical drizzle during the spring season .Chichiro pulled up his coat collars placing his hands in his pockets. He pulled out a pack of ciggarettes and a lighter, placing one cigarette in his mouth. He cupped his hands around the cigarrette, lighting it from the bottom then placing the lighter back into his pocket as he began to walk down the street.

"Geez...I always did hate this street.."

The raining went harder as Chichiro picked up his pace, the stores all closed around him. He bagan to approach a certain store. Chichiro knocked on the glass after rubbing his hands together for warmth and puffing out some smoke. The sign on the door readclosed as a woman in her 20's approached the door pointing towards the sign, but then she stopped, her eyes widened as she realized who was standing there. Chichiro tossed away his cigarette.

"Hola seniorita."

Chichiro waved, putting on a smile as the lady behind the door stood shocked, Chichiro then knocked again and the lady behind slowly opened she then stopped walking away bursting into tears. Chichiro entered, locking the door shut. He took off his coat placing it on the hanger to his side as the ambient sound of rain hitting the window spread through the darkish gray room.

"Kokoro...I know you'll never forgive me but I have to say i'm sorry. I never thought I'd be back here again."

Kokoro took a seat still crying, she put her hands on her face then slowly lowered them.

"Yeah your right...your not the person to come back and care for your sister... Your not even a brother to me anymore."

"I told you...i'm sorry, there was nothing I could do..."

Chichiro approached his sister slowly, then spoke.

"Kokoro...I need something.."

Kokoro then looked up at Chichiro, she wiped away her tears.

"Yeah that's why you would come here, because you need something...thats the only reason you would..foolish of me."

"Kokoro..."

"Just...just shutup! Take what you need and go."

Chichiro then walked to the right of where she was sitting, near a desk, he pulled out the desk cabinet and searched through documents. He took most of them out. Kokora glanced at him as Chichiro began to walk out, stuffing the documents behind his coat. Chichiro then stopped by Kokoro.

'I truly am sorry...thank you...thank you for everything."

Kokora glared at Chichiro, bursting with anger from his apology.

"No, your not truly sorry, and you'll never be,"

Chichiro kept on walking towards the door as Kokoro spoke.

"There is no sorry for you not even giving a shit about me."

Chichiro took another step.

"After mom and dad left us, you still didn't give a shit!"

Chichiro then stopped, a pissed look now on his face as he turned around, pointing at his sister.

"I didn't give a shit...I didn't give a shit...mom and dad leaving us. Mom and Dad never cared for me, they wanted to get rid of me when I was born, being born with that disease..."

Kokoro looked shocked again, her eyes wide open as she put her hands in front of her mouth.

"...but they couldn't till it actually affected me, by the age of seven I was kicked out from the house after being treated like shit the whole 7 years, not even able to go near you...you know how that feels!"

Kokoro began crying with her hands still in front of her mouth.

"...I was kicked out into the street and picked up and raised by strangers, they didn't even care to put me into an orphanage. You...I tried to interact with you the whole time I was little, but whenever I would get near you I would be scolded, beaten...ofcourse not in front of your eyes."

Kokoro remembering all of this slightly closed her eyes

"...When I was being raised by strangers all I could think about was my sister and where's mommy and daddy. As I grew older I tried to find you, but when I did you treated me the same way as you did know..I wanted to tell you...tell you the truth during that time I visited you...the time when they died...mom and dad. I...I can't even speak anymore..."

Kokoro couldn't say a word...she sat quitely as the sound of the rain hitting the window spread through the room in the stillness. Chichiro glared at Kokoro then turned around fiercely and opened the door, walking out into the gray skied and rainy street. Chichiro walked slowly down the street, now bringing back memories of his childhood. Suddenly, his right arm began to go into sudden pain. To his right he saw a large building across the street, his eyes beamed up ontop.

_Sniper…_

Chichiro quickly stepped forword, a shot blasted onto the stone wall leaving a big dent, if he did not get out of the way, his right arm would of took the shot.


	6. Chapter 6

b Chapter 6/b

"Failed to exterminate Target"

Chichiro ran down the street holding his arm looking for cover.

_What the hell was that...whats wrong with my arm?!_

Chichiro then felt sharp pain in his leg, immediately tripping down onto the floor, he knew it would come...the shot.

"Target Locked, attempt two."

A big truck just then passed by, moving slowly. Chichiro immediately got on to his legs running to the corner getting himself out of sight from the sniper.

"Lost visual on target."

Chichiro then began to walk slowly down the street, clenching his right arm.

_Could it be...the disease._

He then came to a sudden halt. The street's building's and stores cut off into a forest and a gate. There was a familiar small house down the road, he began to feel queasy. Chichiro then began to walk.

_This is where I used to stay...back then...when I was removed...removed from my family,_

Chichiro walked as the rain hit hard, his hair now completely wet going into his eyes, the gray sky going darker as he approached the house. He knocked no answer, by now he knew how to get in...through the other side using a hidden door. Chichiro walked around, remebering where he used to stray outside and play by himself. The pain on his arm started to disapate as he opened a metal door near the back of the house. Inside there were stairs leading down. Chichiro walked in without hesitation observing the house. He opened the door entering the house, all the same as it was so many years ago.

_It's been a while..._

Chichiro threw his coat onto the ground and fell on to the couch in the center of the room, all dusty. He closed his eyes putting his head into a pillow.

_And here I am again... Now that I think about it..._

The rain now settling down left an ambient sound through the room as the night fell, Chichiro slowly began to fall asleep.

"Sniff, Sniff...wheres Koko...wheres mommy...wheres daddy..."

The little Chichiro sat on the couch, it was winter and he put his arms in his shirt to stay warm as tears fell down his cheek. He was bruised all over after trying to return to his home many times then gave up...he stayed at the small house where the city didn't disease as his mom would say.

"Mommy...daddy...koko..."

The little Chichiro then heard his stomache growl, he had not eaten in days...Almost too exhausted to move. Suddenly he then heard the door shut. Curious of what it was the little Chichiro stood up walking towards the door, on the floor near the door lied some scattered snow and a metal tray of food.

"Food?"

Chichiro sat down eating quickly with his hands, after finished he smiled lieing on the floor.

"...Maybe mama...or papa..I knew they cared for me."

The days after Chichiro kept on recieving food tray's in the same place, but could never get a glimpse of who was giving the food. He one day decided to sit by the door staying there all day until the food came..Someone caring for him...meant the world to him. After sitting he soon dozed off, when waking up he was in the same place, the food tray at his feet. The next day the food never came but instead people did. The door opened letting in light. Two people walked into Chichiro's small home from the light, a father and a daughter. The father looked as if he was in his 40's with a daughter about the same age as himself, 7. They stood at the door as the light flooded in, Chichiro shielded his eyes looking at the outlines of the people near the door. She had a big wide smile on her face while the father pointed his hand towards Chichiro, signaling him to come. Chichiro stood up walking towards, the door in the light. The father then spoke quietly.

"Little Chichiro, we've heard much about you...welcome to the family."

The little girl then laughed waving at Chichiro.

"Hehe...Chichi, chichi!"

The father embraced Chichiro into his arms and lifted him up.

"Chichiro, my name's Nemor...and her name is Yana...We will be your new family now."

...New family...new family...what about the old...there is no old...the new is better...a milestone...a good that came out of bad...an oasis..

Chichiro's memory then switched to a later time, himself.. in his late teens standing by Yana, she was in tears.

"Please...don't...don't leave."

His memory switched out again to Kokoro in tears.

"Please...don't...don't leave."

His memory then switched out to both families going in and out...then a handgun, a bloody handgun. At this moment his eyes slowly opened. Chichiro woke up in the room, he slowly got up rubbing his eyes. His coat fell off the coutch as he noticed someone put it on top of himself to keep him warm during the night. He then noticed an old lady to his side, a lady using the stove not far form the coutch. She looked at him with a smile on her face. She then spoke,

"Good morning?'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Im the guy who says stuff like that"

"Oh?"

Chichiro walked towards the stove senseing a mesmerizing smell of food as his stomache growled. Eggs where being flipped by the rather short old woman, she smiled at Chichiro.

"Eggs, sounds good granny."

"Who said they were for you?"

Chichiro sat back down on the couch taking off his top shirt, leaving only his under-shirt revealing a strange mark on his right arm.

"Well seeing how you couldn't possible finish all those eggs..."

The short old woman while cooking quickly glanced at his right arm. Chichiro then noticing the mark went red in the face, emberassed. He immediately covered it by throwing on his over shirt.

"That's something strange you've got on your arm."

_Could she know... _

"I was bit...by a dog...anyway when's the food going to be ready?"

The old lady sighed.

"Oh so in-polite, you don't know my name, nor who I am in fact nothing about me."

"I know your cooking food."

The lady then sighed again, putting some scrambled eggs onto a plate. Chichiro got up and walked towards the table, yawning and stretching out. He

grabbed the plate and put it in front of his mouth, sliding the whole serving into his mouth. Chichiro then swallowed, smiling.

"Never have I seen anything like that."

"Heh...I always get that."

The old lady then walked towards the door, putting on some sandals after finsihing her eggs. Chichiro followed barefoot heading outside. The lady began making her way into the forest picking up a watering tool. Chichiro kept on following until they stopped at a small river bank not far from the house. Chichiro sat down near the river bank dipping his feet into the water as the old lady walked by the bank watering the plants.

"It could be said im at war."

"Hmm?"

"Im fighting Tokyo's industry from taking the last bit of green from this part of the city, but..."

"But?"

Chichiro kicked his feet up and down in the water as a frog hopped out onto his lap ribbiting. Chichiro, scared jumped up as the frog fell down. The lady burst into laughing as she watered the last group of plants.

"It's just a frog, your too easily scared. If I ribitted and painted myself green would you be scared of me? Haha"

"Hey...no picking fun."

Chichiro then sat back down, his feet in the river. The old lady then began to walk back onto the forest trail dropping her watering tool, until Chichiro interrupted her.

"You know don't you...about my disease.."

The woman stopped, looking back. She stood quietly for a bit then responded.

"You know, I do try to help you people in my war. The ones who suffer from the pain other then there own. Taking the worlds pain will help you, although im not inflicted I still feel the same as you will."

"Pain of others...is that what this is?"

The lady began walking again through the forest back to the cottage. Chichiro after a while stood up. He looked down into the river, staring at his reflection. He then kicked a rock into the pond watching the ripples spread.

"Eh, I just don't understand."

Chichiro began walking back to the house as the sky began to become gray. He entered through the back again, nobody home. Chichiro took a sigh of relief as he fell onto the coutch, pulling up his coat from the floor. He went through the pockets pulling out numerous documents.

"Day 156- Record 1"

We are only a week away from the test subject's expected birth, we only hope for the best. The organization is preparing for final analizations and our work will finally show. Project Tokyo will finally move on to Seission 2 starting after subjects Birth."

_Subject?!_

Chichiro ripped the paper in half throwing it onto the floor.

"Father...in H.E.L.K.? Was I...abondoned purposely?"

Chichiro raised his hands placing them on his head, yelling as loud as he could.

"Was I...a Project?!"

Chichiro's eyes then blacked out, he had fainted onto the floor.

"I can't stay any longer, I guess this is farewell for all of us isn't it."

Chichiro stood outside an apartment building, it was late at night, together with him was Yana and her father Nemor. Yana was moving out of Japan, to France. Chichiro was to move out to the states, and Nemor was staying in Tokyo continueing his research. The three were giving there last farewells all together. The stars shined down on the clear night with the three as a taxi cab pulled up. Chichiro who was overwhelmed with bags tossed them in the back of the taxi. Yana hugged her father one last time and entered the taxi following Chichiro. The taxi cab drove away as Yana waved to her father one last time, that night as they drove away Chichiro claimed that the Hotel glowed green.

All of a sudden a cell phone rang in the distance. Chichiro woke up, a huge lump on his head, his cell phone still ringing. Chichiro rubbed the bump on his head searching his coat pocket for the phone, he pulled it out.

"Alright, alright shutup already."

Chichiro flipped open the phone putting it to his ear.

"Hola"

"I've got a job for you."

"Freddy?"

"That's my name."

Chichiro stopped rubbing his bump and laughed.

"Haha, I knew you could get out of any situation. I just remembered something, I think I dreamt of you just now, how we met that is. I think driving taxi's does suit you."

"Oh so you dream of me at night, Chichy?"

"Eh shutup, so Freddy I need some names again..."

"Hah, you and your names. Have some patience kid, get your butt over here and do the job."

"Yeah...right on it..."

"Don't lose your pubes over it buddy."

Chichiro closed the phone laughing, it was pitch black in the room and with the cellphone backlight off, even darker. He noticed the door was open. Chichiro then got up walking slowly out the door. He then took the same trail, untill the river bank. The old lady stood right by the bank looking across the river, Chichiro approached her then stood quietly.

"You can only see light through darkness, you can only see darkness through light."

She said quietly,

"Do you believe in that?"

"Relatively"

Replied Chichiro as he turned around, he then glanced back.

"Heading away?"

Chichiro stood replying quickly.

"Yeah I wanted to thank you, for the food back then...and introducing me to Nemor."

The old lady stood quietly looking out onto the river , Chichiro slowly walked away.

"Darkness through light, light through darkness...only that boy can determine the fate of this oasis, he's _his_ son after all."


End file.
